Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pump controls, and more particularly to a pump control switch.
Description of the Related Art
The traditional control box has a terminal strip for the wires incoming from the pressure switch and the outgoing wires to the pump motor. The control box also has a start capacitor that is used only for starting the pump motor, wired inside the box that is part of the control box wiring that helps to start the motor. This requires wiring from the pressure switch run to the control box and then wiring from the control box to the pump.
The traditional system components have always been wired as follows: First, wiring from the power disconnect to the pressure switch, where the pressure switch is connected to the water line that is under the water system pressure from the pump and storage tank by a pipe fitting; second, wiring from the pressure switch to the control box; and third, wiring from the control box to the submersible motor on the pump.
When the pressure switch is connected to the traditional pressure tank, and also connected to a separate control box as is typically done today, troubleshooting is difficult because all the components are separated.
While the aforementioned prior art construction is adequate for the basic purpose and function for which it has been specifically designed, it is uniformly deficient with respect to its failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical pump control switch that uses a minimum number of components positioned at a single location.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved pump control switch and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.